This invention relates to reloading tools, and more particularly to a hand-operated apparatus for resizing and trimming used centerfire cartridges.
When a firearm discharges a bullet, the cartridge casing may stretch or otherwise become deformed under the explosive force. If a person desires to reuse and reload the empty casing to reduce the cost of cartridges, the casing must be reshaped and trimmed to its original standard dimensions in order that proper chambering in a rifle or pistol may be insured. The economic advantages of reloading cartridges are further enhanced if the tools required for reloading are themselves inexpensive and easy to use.
The prior art has provided various types of relatively inexpensive hand-operated tools for resizing as well as trimming used cartridges. Examples of resizing tools are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,293 issued May 26, 1964 to R. J. Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,980 issued Feb. 26, 1980 to G. N. Schaenzer. These types of resizing tools include a sizing die into which a cartridge casing is driven by mechanical force.
Various types of cartridge trimming tools have also been provided. One example of a trimming tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,390 issued Mar. 23, 1965 to C. R. Jacobsen which includes an adjustment plub screwed into a housing and a spring to bias a cutter into engagement with the cartridge to be trimmed. However, tools of this type may result in improper case lengths if the adjustment plug is not accurately positioned, or non-uniform case lengths if the adjustment plub shifts from its original proper position.
Another trimming tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,641 issued Jan. 19, 1971 to R. J. Lee that includes a guide member threadedly engaged in the tip of a cutter. The guide member is inserted inside the cartridge case and limits the amount of cutting action by the cutter. However, tools of this type include a number of parts resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
The present invention provides an easy to use hand-operated reloading tool for both resizing and trimming used cartridges which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.